


Two Tears

by thevoiceslockedaway



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoiceslockedaway/pseuds/thevoiceslockedaway
Summary: short story, Taylor must leave his love





	Two Tears

_Knock Knock_

Michelle opened the door to see her boyfriend, Taylor Hanson, standing there with a solemn look on his face.

"Hi Tay! I wasn't expecting you," she said smiling.

Taylor didn't return her smile, but said,"I need to talk to you, alone."

"Um, ok. Well no one else is home. Come in," she replied, standing aside to let him in.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Michelle loved how Tay dressed. It was a very hot summer day, but he seemed comfortable in jeans. However, she could tell the heat had gotten to him because he was wearing a red wife beater. She loved that shirt on him.

\------

Taylor sighed. This was going to be so hard. He loved Michelle and wanted to marry her. She was turning eighteen next month.

He took a deep breath and began,"Michelle, you know how my parents set me up to marry Natalie?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"And how I said I'd talk to them and get them to forget about it because I love you so much?"

"Yeah," she was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Well, my family; my aunts, uncles, parents, even Ike and Zac; said they'd disown me if I don't marry her. They all think it's a perfect match. Why they think that, I have no idea. I tried to persuade them, tell them that I love you and not her, but they wouldn't budge. I'm sorry baby. There's nothing more I can do."

Michelle felt tears flood behind her eyes, but she didn't cry. She had to be strong.

"So, this is it?" she whispered, close to tears.

He sighed, full of sadness,"Yes, I'm afraid so," he took her face in his hands,"but I want you to remember, that I'll always love you. You're the only one I care about."

She gave him a sad smile.

_Ring Ring_

Tay answered his cell phone. He spoke briefly, then hung up,"I have to go," he sighed,"I'll come visit you when I can. Ok?"

Michelle nodded.

As she watched him walk out the door, get in his car, and drive off, she knew, that she'd never see him again; except on tv and in magazines.

\------

Later that night, when everyone in her house was asleep, she crept outside and walked to the park. She sat down on a bench under a streetlight, a million thoughts running through her head.

Little did she know, Taylor was sitting on a bench in the dark nearby. He watched her for over an hour. His angel. His one and only love.

Then he saw as two tears fell from her eyes as she took a shaky breath and whispered to the night,"I love you Taylor. I always will."

Then she slowly got up and walked away. Away from Taylor forever.

"I love you too Michelle," he said, barely audible.

As he watched her walk away, he whispered,"For every tear that falls from your eyes, two tears fall from mine."

\-----

Written 2003

 


End file.
